The Dawson Acdamey of Sports and Music
by cammylovecheese
Summary: Ally has to go to her families private boarding school. Her parents are divorced and remarried. Now she is being forced to go to connect with her blood brother [JUSTIN]. She doesn't want to leave her family and friends in London, but has too. The upside is she gets a really cute guy as her house mate, his name is Austin and is her brothers best friend. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!


I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST DAY

Ally Point of View

I was getting out my jeep to go meet my doom. Of course most people would be thrilled to go the Dawson Academy, I'm not. The main reason is well, I'm a Dawson. My parents are forcing me to come to their school so I can connect with my brother. I don't care and I was really pissed I had to come here. I used to live in London with my step-dad and mom, but since my father remarried I had to come to Florida. Now I have to reconnect with my blood brother. Its weird, but the problem is he went with my father and I went with my mother. Than our hatred grew. Enough of my life lets keep walking to meet my father. As im getting my luggage out of the back, I feel someone hug my back. I instantly flip them over my shoulder. Then I see my father wincing in pain of course I laugh, but than help him up. He gets up and says "Allison I missed you and now I see how much you improved in karate." I smiled and said "Thanks dad , it was a lot of training and many summers." As were talking I see my dad brought a bell hop guy to help with my luggage's. I was happy so far because well, I got a new jeep and I don't need to carry anything.

Ally's dad talking " So ally, honey your classes start in two days. That will give you enough time to get yourself settled in." I say "Okay dad, am I going to live with you and Martha. My father stops walking and says "ally I'm sorry but no. Martha and I are leaving for California for a business meetings . I stand in shock and say "THAN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME?" John [allys dad] says " honey, we need to leave and besides here in Dawson Academy you get apartments." Ally replies "So I get my own place to live.. OMG THANKS DAD! John replies "Ally NO, you live with 4 other people. You are staying with Your brother Justin, and Justin's friend ,Austin. There is also two girls their names are Patricia and Luciana." I nod because I don't feel like picking a fight. He told me that and the girls get the big room and the boys get the medium room. We are walking and finally arrive. John says "Ally I have to leave now see you in a while and don't worry the people taking care of the campus already know you so your fine and everything is ready for you." My father leaves and the bell hop gives me my key and I go up an elevator with him to the apartment. It was really fancy, but I'm not surprised because my dad is a very upscale man. The guy puts everything inside the apartment while I stand in shock. It's amazing! There is a 99inch flat screen and a huge sofa. Than to my left I see a kitchen and dining table. Let's just say I will be eating more than usual. Besdies that there are two doors side by side of each other. One is pink and the other is blue. I think I know which one is mine. Everything is in place and now I just got to start putting my clothing in the room and my stuff. As I start I hear the door open and hear girls laughing. Now I meet my roomies. YEAH, let the fun begin.

Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I USED IN THE STORY ! I own NOTHING! AND I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLYS POV

As they are coming I can hear them talk about school. Its 12 so that means they came for lunch. They open the door and I'm face to face with my roommates. One of them is my height, long curly hair with blonde highlights, and is wearing the school uniform. The other is a red head that's the same height as her and also wearing the uniform. They both look like they fit in the same clothing as me. I was surprised. The red head started speaking and said "hey , my name is Luciana, but you can call me Luci and this is Trish." We start talking and immediately bond. We talk about our lives and why we came to this school .I explained my story and they were shocked that Justin has a sister. Than Luci told me that she comes here to play the violin. She takes her instrument out and I'm amazed at how well she plays. Trish tells me she is here for the volleyball and that she will show me how to play. Even though I already know. We keep talking and they explain everything to me .They start to explain the room. They tell me that the reason there is only one closet is that it's a walk in. We go and open it and I'm beyond happy. The closet is like a mini mall and trish told me I can borrow or use anything. I place everything in there with the help of my roommates and they tell me I get the pink bed. There is three beds one is mine [pink], the other is purple [Luci bed], and the other is zebra [trish's Bed]. I love the room and they show me the other door. It's a bathroom with 3 showers and a huge tub in the middle. I'm officially loving our room. I look at the clock and tell them that its 4pm already. Trish says "Damn, we missed 5 classes. Oh well, let's watch a movie." We all decide to watch the titanic mostly because that's everyone favorite movie. 3 hours pass by and we keep talking and watching the movie. I swear we are officially best friends and I've known them for 8 hours. Luci speaks "hey ally, we forgot to tell you well, I am dating your brother Justin and yeah that's why I was surprised. I nod and reply "luci, I don't know what you see in him, but its okay I still think you're pretty cool." Luci jumps for joy and says "Ally thanks and besides I bet you and Austin are going have A LOT in common." I laugh and think if he is my brother's best friend I don't think we will have anything in common. Trish smiles and says "Ally I think we all need to go shopping ." I laugh and say "Trish you have school in the morning." Trish laughs and says "Ally its called ditching and we finished all exams and homework so I say let's ditch and go to the mall." I laugh and say "Okay and I was online yesterday and found out all roommates have the same schedule." Luci replies "Oh yeah, you can copy our homework and we will show you to class in a day, so we can go shopping." I laugh, but agree.

TRISH'S POV

Trish is talking : Okay well besides that luci don't you think your boyfriend is worried since he hasn't seen you in like almost the whole day." Luci says "Nah, he probably thinks im on my period and I had to stay here and your taking care of me." Trish snickers and says "LMAO, True we have to lie so he doesn't force us to go to class in the morning." Ally smiles and says "Oh you guys I would love to see that." Trish says "Besides ally do you have an Instagram so we can be following you. Ally smiles "Its my name and we should take so many selfies." They all smile and laugh.

NO ONES POV

We keep chatting it's already eight. Ally speaks "So shouldn't the guys be here by now?" Luci says "No, Justin is on the captain on the football team and Austin is the co-captain. They have to stay till eight with the players to practice plays." I smile and remember I brought my photo albums from home. Ally says "Hey do you guys want to see me and Justin as babies. They smile and say "HELL YEAH"! Now they are back in their room looking at the photos.

JUSTIN'S POV

"Okay, man look. Since my annoying little sister is going to stay with us, you have to watch out." I laugh and think she might be in middle school and still wearing training bras. Austin replies "Dude I don't go out with girls younger with me." He smiles in relief and says "Okay let's go meet the monster and my lovely girlfriend and Trish." I smile and then my phone beeps. I got a snap chat from Luci. I open it and scream, than Austin grabs my phone from the ground and looks at the photo. He starts laughing. It was the photo of me in a bathtub when I was five. My everything is showing. Austin keeps smiling and says "dude don't worry your sister is most likely super ugly and wants to make everyone laugh . To take away from her ugly". I start walking faster and we get to apartment and I start looking for the girls. No sign of them. I run the room and its locked. I scream "Girls, YOU BETTER OPEN UP BEFORE I KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN." I hear the voice! Ally replies "Well big brother better knock it down." I start running towards the door and BAM. I land face first to the ground. I see everyone laughing.

CHAPTER 3

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY!

NO ONES POV

Everyone is smiling and laughing at Justin. Ally says "Oh, big brother how I missed you so much." Luci comes running to help her boyfriend and Trish is practically falling off he bed ready to pee herself. Than ally hears the door open and close.

ALLY'S POV

"Well, so far this family reunion is turning out amazing." Justin gets up and says " Luci, Trish I am so sorry you had to deal with the monster while, luci has her girl issues." Trish smiles and says "Oh Justin Luci and I are now best friend's with your sister." Justin's eyes ball out and he screams "WTF YOU GUYS CANT BE FRIENDS"! Luci replies "Honey, why not? Allly is super nice and she is your sister. I see as my brother is glaring at me and says "Fine , but ally has to cook dinner tonight." Ally gasps and says "UMM, no don't you guys have a private cook." Then ally is about to walk out when Austin appears. He is staring at ally and stutters "Hey, I'm Austin". Ally replies "Hi, I'm Allison, but call me ally".

He laughs and says "Ally if you want ill help you cook." I smile and say "Okay Fine, but Justin has to go buy the supplies I need." Austin says "DEAL".

NO ONES POV

Justin says "No, I will not go walk 25 min away." Ally replies "Didn't dad give you a car?" Justin replies "NO, do you have one?" Everyone left and is now getting their coats. Ally says "Yeah, it's a jeep and it's amazing and I am going to use it everywhere." He walks away and goes with everyone else. Trish says "Well, how about Austin and ally stay to cook dinner and we will go cheer on the hockey team." Ally says "Trish I thought you were more of a beach girl." Trish replies "Yes, but my boyfriend Dez is on the team and we are going to cheer him on." I laugh and say "Okay, but first wait 20 min, so my big brother can go with you guys. He needs to get the food." 30 MINS LATER… Justin opens the door "Hey im here lets go." Trish runs to the door and says "JUSTIN AND LUCI GETS YOUR BUTTS TO DOOR WE NEED TO LEAVE." They do as told and leave.

AUSTINS POV

When I first saw Ally I was like damn. She had the perfect body and her butt. You can tell she did yoga. I starred at her for a while. She was just perfect and her laugh was so adorable. Than Justin said she had to cook, so me being the gentleman I am, I volunteered to help out. The funny thing is the way Justin was describing her is seemed like she was in the eighth grade and barely had boobs and had a squeaky voice. He even showed me a picture, but trust me that must have been taken a LONG TIME AGO. I was so happy I decided to help.

ALLY'S POV

Austin was pretty HOT. He had that Surfer look, but also bad edge. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I was mesmerized. Right now, we are at the kitchen taking out everything from the grocery bags. Austin says "Ally tell me about yourself. What sport or musical talent do you have?" I can't tell him about my musical talent because than he will tell Justin and Justin will tell my father. So much drama so I told him why my parent's made me come. "Well, Austin I came here to play volleyball and karate. Trish thinks I can't play, but I'll show her in two days" He looks at me and says "What about yoga?" I stare at him and realize why he said that. He saw my butt. I say "Oh yeah, I also do yoga and cheerleading, but its just a hobby." He says "Well, that's good." I say "What are you doing here?" Austin says "I'm a football player and I play volleyball." I smile and say "Well you and me can practice." Austin replies" yeah I would love too." We start cooking. Austin and I decide to make Tacos and for dessert we are making cake. We make the tacos with ease, but now to the cake it's the hard stuff. Austin grabs the floor pour's it into the bowl and ally grabs the eggs and puts it in the bowl. 20 mins later they are done. Austin starts cleaning and so does ally. Than you hear a crack and Austin's head is covered with egg. The next 5 minutes is full of powder and sugar and egg EVERYWHERE. Then suddenly Austin slips and lands on ally. Austin says "Hey ally you have a little egg, and flower on you. I laugh and say "Austin you have some too." He looks me straight in the eyes and we start to lean closer and closer. Then….

CHAPTER 4 I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY !

AUSTIN POV

I kept leaning in. Ally's lips looked so soft and plum. They looked so nice and so sweet.

ALLY'S POV

Austin was leaning in and I couldn't help, but lean in also. Luckily my lips tasted like mints and I ate some whip cream.

AUSTIN POV

Our lips finally touched. It felt amazing. Knowing ally for only 3 hours change a person. Her lips were so minty and her tongue practically screamed sweets.

ALLY'S POV

It felt amazing kissing Austin he tasted like pancakes and mints. The only problem is we had to stop because we were messy and whole kitchen was dirty. I don't care honestly, maybe a little more kissing is good.

NO ONE'S POV

Austin and ally keep making out until ally finally feels Austin private area getting a little too exited. She smiles and he is flushed deep red. Ally says "Austin you must really like me" Austin replies ". Well, miss ally you must like me to because I can still feel a lot of friction". I smile and say "Austin I would love to lay here with you on top of me in dirty food, but we have to get cleaned up". Austin replies " Maybe making out in dirty food is how I get girls to get dirty with me". Ally laughs and says "Austin for me to get dirty with you, it would have to be a very serious relationship. Austin smiles and says "Ally I have only known you for 3 hours or so, but would you be my girlfriend"? Ally smiles and replies "Well, since Austin moon is asking. I might think about it."

AUSTIN POV

It was killing me. I wanted ally as my girlfriend mostly because she was pretty, smart, athletic, and who knows what else. I say "Ally can you please tell me" Ally says "Okay Austin I will be your girlfriend" I smile and I'm about to hug her until she says "But first we have to have our first date to be considered to be dating."

ALLY POV

Austin thinks that I'm that easy to get. I say "Austin if we date are we going to go public"? Austin says "Ally, I really like you a lot, but I think we shouldn't tell anyone yet. Especially your brother. Mostly because I don't want to hurt my best friend." I smile and say "Okay Austin I respect that and alright. The only thing is eventually we are going to have to tell them." Austin smiles and says "Well Ally, will you like to go on a date with me this Saturday". [Today was Thursday and tomorrow was Friday] I smile and say "Of course, I would l love to go on a date with you and when are they all getting here"? Austin smiles and says "Oh, they get here in 20 more minutes." I smile and say "How do you know". Austin replies "OH your brother called me 40 times in the past hour. "

NO ONE'S POV

Ally smacks Austin. Ally says "Austin now he is going question you like crazy." Austin smiles and says "Ally honestly, I don't care, I will make excuses up." Ally says "Okay Austin, but first of all make sure to go get cleaned up." We smile at each other and go shower.

JUSTINS POV

I was in the hockey game cheering for Dez for two hours. I was so bored. Usually me and Austin just talk about plays and cheer once and awhile. Tomorrow is another game day and after that its pizza with the guys and there girlfriends. Luckily, now we were going home. Me and luci were in front holding hands while I was driving. Dez and trish were in the back eating each others faces off. I called Honest 40 times and he never answered . I think he most likely got pissed I left him with my sister.

NO ONE'S POV

Everyone is going inside. Putting there coats back because they didn't need them anymore. As we walk in I smell the food. Ally and Austin put everything on the table and have everything prepared. The only thing is that its empty.

ALLY POV

When I was finished showering so was Austin. So he came to my room to talk. I found out so many things about him. He is an only child and can play many instruments. I told him many personal things, but not my musical talent. Than he comes closer to me and our lips are in sync. I can honestly say , every time I kiss him it feels like if like I can finally open up to him.

AUSTIN POV

Ally is amazing and I cant stop wanting her lips. She is so amazing and I can say she is an amazing girlfriend and friend.

*10 min later* after making out for 10 min

TRISH POV

It was empty when we got there. I wasn't surprised so I said I was going to go look for Ally. Luci says "Trish ill go help you". We walk in and close the door and witness Austin and ally with a full out makeout session. We start to cough to get there attention.

AUSTIN POV

I started to hear coughing, but didn't care. Than remembered we don't live here alone. I turn and face luci and trish. Ally says "Hey, you guys are back." Trish says "Ally you have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow at the mall. Austin says " Wait, so your not going to school so you guys can go to the mall?" Trish smiles and says "We wont say anything about the makeout session if you don't say anything about the mall." Luci speaks and says "Wait, so are you guys an item or not." Ally smiles and says "Maybe, but Austin doesn't want to go public yet." Austin frowns and says ". I don't want to freak out Justin." Luci smiles "Okay, tomorrow we will go to the mall and buy ally a sexy dress. So than after school you can take her out and you leave Justin to me." Austin smiles and says "Okay, but afterschool I have football practice for the game."

ALLY POV

Austin and I might get our date tomorrow, but the football game is tomorrow." I say "Austin don't you get a player break 3 times in the season." He smiles and says "YES!ALLY DAWSON I FREAKIN LOVE YOU!" Trish and luci snicker and smile. I say "Well, Austin I think after our date we can go to the football game and I can help cheer you on and flash [my boobs] at you more than once." Austin says "OMFG ALLY DAWSON YOU'RE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER! And I thought we were going on Saturday?" Trish says "Austin Saturday will be date number two, duh. And ally you and Austin wouldn't be dating during the football game so you cant flash him." I smile and say "Oh trish, you have a valid point. Sorry Austin maybe until we go public."

AUSTIN POV

Trish has to ruin everything like for real.

NO ONE'S POV

We are all eating and having a good chat and ally and Justin are getting along in a way.

CHAPTER 5 I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

OR THE song 22 I DONT OWN ITS BY TAYLOR SWIFT

NO ONES POV

Ally, Trish, and Luci are waking up to get ready for the mall. Its 11 and they decided to have a lazy morning and big breakfast. They finally got ready and were putting on there shoes when the unthinkable happened, Justin and Austin came in the door.

JUSTIN POV

We left the girls in the morning, but I missed my girlfriend so much I had to ditch one class to go see her and I forced Austin to come. I was turning the lock when I see a shocking discovery. The girls are all dressed and looks like ready to go somewhere.

AUSTIN POV

I forgot the girls were going to the mall until he opened the door. I see ally and the other girls. BUT ALLY! She looked so hot and very inappropriate.

JUSTIN POV

I see the girls and they are all dressed very nice and inappropriate. And I say "Luci I thought you were sick." Luci responds "I am Justin in my VAGINA"! The girls and I were going to the mall so the fluid can make my mind stop thinking about my vagina and now your here trying to make me want to cry." Justin looks down and says "Okay fine, but im coming with you guys I don't want an guys checking my girlfriend out."

NO ONE'S POV

Luci says "Honey it was suppose to be just us GIRLS"! and besides we will be fine." Justin replies "Babe, im sorry but no, let me and Austin go change and we will be right back." Ally says "NO JUSTIN! its a girl day and you Austin have to go back to school, right Austin." Austin replies "Nope ally, either me and Justin go or we will stand here all day with you guys." Trish replies "Fine okay, you guys win, go change." Ally and Luci are super pissed at trish until the guys are out of earshot. Trish says "Okay, lets go running to the car now ladies."

AUSTIN POV

I say "Justin that was to easy". Even coming from Trish. Don't you think Luci would have caved in first." Justin nods and says "Yes, okay lets go check if they are still they're." We go and nothing. They are gone. Than Justin says "Lets take a cab".

NO ONE'S POV

The girls are driving with wind in there hair and screaming lyrics from "22". Than they get to the mall and instantly go looking for the "date dress". Than luci says "Well, ally, how did this Austin thing happen." Ally explains the story as they keep looking and now trying on keep getting messages and Dez is now in the search with the guys and they keep annoying us. So we decided to turn off our phones. Trish laughs and says "Ally you know at the apartment he kept looking at your skirt." That's why he didn't want us to go alone. He thinks you dressed a little to sexy." Luci smiles and says "Well I don't think they will find us mostly because there are 400 stores in the mall." We laugh and keep looking at the shoes. 5 hours later we are holding 10 ags each with different shoes and outfits that we will all be trading. Turns out we are the same panties and bra sizes.

TRISH POV

We are currently in a underwear shop. We are looking for new bathing suits that look like panties , but aren't. Luci says "Girls I think we should go swimming on Saturday so, Justin can see the flirts AUSTIN AND ALLY." I start to laugh and ally blushes deep red. Than ally says " Well ,lets look for a dress that matches these perfect black pumps. We smile and say yes. Were passing by a boutique and I see the perfect yellow mini dress. It was perfect. We ran inside and bought it in a heartbeat. We went to the food court to get smoothies and burgers. We sit there for another 30 Min. and take our food to go eat at the park. The day was amazing. It was already 5 pm and we needed to go home now. The guys weren't here so we decided to get ally ready for her date. When the "ALLY PROJECT" was ready. Luci and I got ready.

ALLY POV

The girls helped me get ready and WOW I looked amazing. The dress was short and yellow and it showed my booty and breast amazing. My breast mainly because it had a deep curve in the middle.


End file.
